


Motivation

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loghain is having trouble getting going during the Dark Ritual, so Morrigan brings in the person she knows he has been secretly harbouring feelings for in order to support him. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

**Dub-con warning for the first bit. It's not really, it's more just distressed lying back and thinking of Ferelden sex. But still. Just in case.**

"I can't," Loghain admitted, grabbing his trousers off the ground. "You've wasted your time on an old man, witch. You'd better find my future son-in-law. I'm sure he'd be more than ready to tumble with you."

Morrigan rose, pulling her robes around her.

"I imagine it would be much easier with a more appealing partner," she teased. "Just close your eyes and think of someone more pleasing to you."

"I am not here to be bred with a vile snake," he spat. "I have changed my mind. I will not do this."

"So what will you tell the Warden then?" Morrigan asked as he dressed. "Will you tell her the deed is done and strike the blow yourself? Or are you dooming her to die just because you can't will your cock up?"

She stood and said, "I should have suspected this. You are a good man, a foolishly honourable man. You see sex and love as the same when they could not be further from the other. A wiser man would be pleased that a woman half his age wishes to bed him. A wiser man would settle with a little discomfort to protect himself...and those he cares for."

Loghain felt his heart skip a beat as she smirked.

"Perhaps you can be motivated," Morrigan chuckled. "Shall I call for the Warden? I'm sure she can inspire you in ways I cannot."

Loghain protested, "Do not dishonour her like this. It is embarrassing enough that you have seen me in this position, I do not need another woman. A man should be able to go to his death without spending his last night having women pointing and laughing at his cock."

"I think you might be surprised by how soothing her presence might be," Morrigan said. "Would it not be helpful having someone you trust here? Someone to help you relax and feel more at ease? Stay here and I will fetch her."

Loghain knew he should stop her but couldn't. He sat on the edge of the bed, gripping into the mattress. The witch was right. Maric would have been able to do this without thinking. But it was different for him. He had only been with two women his entire life, both of whom he had loved profoundly. While it had been years now since his wife's death, he had not sought out another woman's company. This was wrong. A disgrace to the woman he loved. What would she say to see him like this? Or Rowan? Or-

The door opened and the elven woman walked in, concern written all over her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked. 

"I am fine," he insisted. "You need not concern yourself. This endeavour was...ridiculous. I cannot..."

Morrigan came back into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"We do not have much more time," Morrigan insisted. "The only way you can both survive is if this ritual happens. If I cannot entice him, then you must. It should not be so difficult, seeing the way you look at him."

Morrigan sat on the bed, undressing again. Loghain turned to a profusely blushing Tabris. 

"Don't make me do this," he murmured. "Warden..."

"Please," she said softly. "You can do this. I'm right here."

She squeezed his hand lightly, looking deep into his eyes. She helped him bring his shirt over his head, putting it on the lounge by the fire. She ran her hand across his chest, tracing over his scars. He undid his trousers, lowering them to his feet. He stepped out of them as she rested her hands on his shoulders, rubbing the muscles comfortingly.

"It's okay," she promised. 

Her hands moved to his face as he took off his small clothes. He felt incredibly vulnerable, almost small. He was not as young as he once was. Not handsome, though he never had been. He respected her too much to see him like this. How disgusted she must be at the sight of him. But this was to protect her. He had to at least try.

Her hand stroked down his back, hesitating before touching his hip. 

"It doesn't have to be good," she teased. 

He laughed, hanging his head low. He could feel his cock stirring simply from her hand on his skin, from her eyes meeting his. He desperately wanted to kiss her but he restrained himself. He groaned as her hand slipped between his legs, stroking him lightly. He pushed her hand away and touched himself, trying not to look her in the eye. He grew harder as she touched his chest again, her hand resting over his quickening heart.

Once he grew hard enough, he went to the bed. He sat with his back against the headboard, letting Morrigan straddle on top of him. Tabris sat beside him, taking his hand in hers. Loghain looked away as Morrigan pulled him into her. The action itself was not unpleasant, but it scraped against his dignity. This was functional, nothing meaningful or passionate. 

He looked over at the woman beside him, biting her lip. Why couldn't it have been her? He wished it had been her above him, her body surrounding him. Her mouth against his throat. It would not have been so uncomfortable. He could trust her, he could be vulnerable with her. And for her to have his child...it would be a blessing. The woman he loved swollen with his son. It would be different this time. He would learn from his mistakes from his marriage and fatherhood. They would have his utter devotion. Nothing else would matter.

But it wouldn't be her. It could never be her. 

Tabris squeezed his hand and he looked deep into her eyes. Her hand stroked down his face, panting herself, even though she remained untouched, her body still clad. He kissed her fingers as his gut grew tight. She held onto him as he finally finished, spilling into the witch. Loghain felt tears stream down his face as Morrigan withdrew without another word. The Warden wiped them away gently before rising. 

The women spoke quietly to each other, the elf embracing her finally. Morrigan glanced back at Loghain almost with pity before dressing. 

"Go," he said quietly to the Warden. "I want to be alone."

***

Tabris hesitated before knocking at his door. It had been almost two hours since the...encounter and it grew close to midnight. But she needed to know that he was all right or she would never fall asleep.

She finally tapped against the wood, waiting for his reply. When she heard nothing, she opened it slowly, seeing Loghain sitting on the edge of his bed, looking out the window. He glanced at her briefly before ordering, "Close the door."

Tabris did so and sat beside him.

"You do not need to worry about me, Warden," he said. "It was a moment of weakness. It will not happen again. I will not fail you."

"It just...if there had been another way..."

His hand brushed against hers and she stroked over his knuckles. 

"I admire you," he admitted. "More than is wise. I would not have done the deed if it weren’t for you. It...it was more difficult than I imagined it would be. I do not take these things lightly. I thought if I had taken a mistress after my wife passed, it would be someone I cared for, someone I truly loved." 

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I can't imagine..."

"I did not mean to make you feel guilty," Loghain apologized. "I chose to...participate. I have done worse things to protect my country. You were right. At least one of us must survive this and if I should fall, then at least you are safe. I am not a man who expresses affection easily. Just know...I appreciated your presence. You reminded me of my duty to you."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Loghain..."

"Let us speak no more of it," he chuckled. "You should rest. You have been more than kind listening to me ramble these past few weeks. You don't need to spend the eve of battle comforting me, of all people. You should check in on your friend. I promise I have never left a woman so unsatisfied before, you should pity her more than me."

His eyes met hers and she smiled. It was unfair. She hated to have seen him in such distress, but seeing him naked before her, her fingers on his skin, his cock hardening in her hand. She could imagine so easily what it would feel like to go to bed with him. The thought flushed through her, the image of his eyes meeting hers as he came, the soft moan in his throat.

"I wish it had been me," she admitted, not realizing what she was saying. "I wish I had lain with you instead."

"Ever the martyr," he teased weakly. "So willing to do whatever unpleasant task the world sets before you."

"It would not have been so unpleasant," she murmured. 

"You give me too much credit," he said, an odd nervousness in his voice.

"You don't give yourself enough," she replied, watching him intently. 

Whatever feelings she had pushed beside before came tumbling to the surface. He was right there, a breath away from her. After everything they had been through together...would it be so wrong to just confess, as much to herself as to him, what she was thinking right then?

"You should leave, before we do something we both regret," Loghain said, his hand resting on her thigh. 

Tabris' heart thudded in her chest as he kissed her. She melted into his touch, his hands brushing against her face, desperate to bring her close to him.   
"I would only regret it if you stopped," she whispered. 

She kissed in response, harder, hungrier. He pulled at her clothes, tossing them aside. She tore at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin against hers. Almost entirely naked, he kissed down her belly before taking her into his mouth. She managed to get her shirt off as she wrapped her legs around his head. She grew wet quickly, feeling herself grow close. But this is not how she wanted him. Not now.

He let her pin him down onto his back and she straddled him. She looked down at his hardened cock, thick and red, waiting eagerly for her. 

"I won't be able to finish for awhile," he warned. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Do your worst," she teased nervously. 

He kissed her again, rising up to meet her as she thrust herself down. She gasped out, feeling almost too full. She worked her way back up, her body relaxing as he kissed her skin, taking a breast into his mouth.

She reached down to touch herself but beat her to it, stroking her clit as he thrust back up into her, matching her strokes. She threw her arms around his neck, holding him close as she rode him. She slammed into him, crying out. He moaned, his hand gripping into her hip and ass. She came lightly at first but as he took over, thrusting up into her, pushing her slowly on her back, the orgasm continued, growing harder. Even when it had finally abated, he kept going, pounding her into the mattress. She rubbed her sensitive clit, careening towards her second crest. 

"Harder," she groaned.

He growled into her neck, kissing her skin as he quickened his actions. She shook and he flipped her onto her knees, entering her from behind. She gripped into the sheets, her hard nipples brushing against the bed as he thrust into her again. She cried out, gripping down around him as she came.

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

He stayed hard as ever as he stroked her clit, the other hand balancing beside hers. Her body grew sore but she wanted him to finish inside of her. She wanted every piece of him, she wanted desperately for him to mark her as his, for her to enthrall him as hers. She needed this, as much as she needed air.

"Harder," she moaned.

His skin slapped against hers, his cock threatening to rip her sensitive core. But she didn't care. Her body tensed, her impending orgasm threatening to be painful. She could feel him tightening against her and he slowed slightly. 

"I don't want to hurt you," he gasped, clasping his fingers in hers.

"I want you to," she whispered. 

He rose slightly, grasping onto her hips. His breathing grew ragged as he used her body, pummeling into her. She came hard, sobbing, aching. She heard him cry out her name, again and again, his cock growing thicker inside of her.

He gripped her breast, fumbling. His fingers dug in as his knees shook. He practically roared as he finished, pushing himself deep within her. She felt him spurt hot and thick inside of her and she almost wept. She shook as he withdrew, laying her on her back. Her legs shook still as she kissed him, wrapping her body around his.

"I love you," he whispered breathlessly. "God...that was..."

She kissed him, holding him as close to her as she could. She couldn't say that she loved him. Not when his seed was taking hold in another woman's belly, not when it was likely that they would both be dead in the next few days. But she knew as he looked at her that she did not have to say it aloud. He knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I will one day understand why I have written so much Loghain smut. Particularly when I say to myself, "C'mon, focus on your original work, unless it's F/F, then you can write smut" but then this still all happens. Ugh. Stupid angstiness. It appeals to me too much.


End file.
